


Меланхолия

by Gavrusssha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Тонкий, первый покров осени, пласты света и листья, просолнеченные наискось, базарная кислящая позолота, карамельное сусальное, перечное лисье... Волосы Флер. Под прядями круглые и гладкие, словно только что очищенные, плечи, сливочный подбородок с ямочкой, прямые, как золотые копья, ресницы. Холеный, мягкий голос, округлые, как плечи, слова, пьянящий запах шелка и кожи – такая вот она, Флер. Легкое, летящее, сухое семя одуванчика, паутина, излохмаченные скалкой льняные стебли, спутанные, как мысли паникера – прическа Полумны, ее вечная досада. Из-под волос торчат розово-белые хрящики ушей и нос, и шелковая косынка на шее, девчоночий вид в тридцать два – это как прикажете понимать? Они встречаются и разговаривают, заговаривают друг другу зубы и молодость, и иногда вспоминают – немного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Меланхолия

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Hog

_\- Ты просто воображаешь самое худшее, что может случиться.  
\- Да. Иногда так легко быть мной._  
Ларс Фон Триер «Меланхолия»  


…Дед Рольфа, старый Скамандер, как истинный ученый, запрещал остальным то, в чем не мог отказать себе - он экспериментировал на животных и людях, опасно и с потрясающими результатами. Только по этой причине – исключительно по этой – Полумна вышла за Рольфа, исключительно по этой причине проявляла если не супружескую приязнь, то супружескую сдержанность, и исключительно из-за неисчерпаемых семейных архивов Лоркан и Лисандр считались детьми Рольфа, несмотря на неуправляемый норов и рыжие кудри.

Но сегодня все это смотрелось не очень: тридцать два года, лютый мокрый холод зимней премьеры в Лондоне, письма коллег по цеху, возможная поездка в Катманду, Рольф и дети Рольфа, даже если в них бедняга Рольф и не был виноват, и его просящие, заискивающие, темные, как подгнившая черешня, глаза напротив за семейным табльдотом; тридцать два, опять же.

В тридцать два ее снова стали посещать галлюцинации (это были галлюцинации, детка, как говорил Рольф, ты была молода и слишком быстро выросла, понимаешь?) Она засыпала на ходу и видела во этом сне то, чего нет, видела чудо. В рациональном магическом мире есть драконы, есть великаны, есть (наверняка) даже морщерогие кизляки, но нет бессмертия души. В нашем мире вечером вспухает кислящая луна, гремя жестяными кровлями, а душа бедной женщины вянет, вянет, припадает к земле, сливается с тенью, умирает в детях, старится.  
Ноги несут ее по неузнаваемым, совсем уж запутанным улицам, она заблудилась в собственном городе, и никакой Ночной Рыцарь не придет на помощь усталой и трезвой путешественнице, не те годы. В Те Годы мир был полон чудес, неизвестное било через край и уплывало сквозь пальцы не застигнутым, каждую секунду. Будущее было еще не свершено, темно, как бархатный театральный занавес. В Те Годы утраты чувствовались, дружба согревала, а Джордж, протокольная морда, не пил и не носил протокольных мантий.

Ночь была нежна в Те Годы, и внезапно прямо посреди улицы Полумне стало до слез жаль себя, ту, пятнадцатилетнюю, жаром обнесло лицо и кончики пальцев, и контуры домов и деревьев в свете восстающей тезки обрели серебрящийся ореол.  
\- Пожалуйста, - пробормотала Полумна в пространство, прося непонятно о чем: то ли о приюте, то ли об утешении, то ли еще один шанс. Как стыло, мерлин все побери, как холодно. Бывает же лето на этом проклятом острове!

***  
 _  
\- Начало, - говорит Флер, жуя кусочек сот. – Старт. Понимаешь, доро’ая, ведь то, чего тебе не дано вначале – его никто не подарит. Можно потом найти… Или вытор’овать. Или взять. Но это не то, это оставляет следы. – Флер шевелит липкими от меда пальцами, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы выразить то, что она считает сокровенным своим знанием, ключом от жизни. Над розами клумбы «Ракушки» вьются маленькие пчелы, и маленькая Виктория, такая же бело-золотая, как мать, прижимается к ноге Флер. - Нужна немыслимая дерзость, хутспа*, чтобы переломить судьбу и взять то, что тебе нравится._

_\- То, что тебе нужно, - поправляет Полумна, немного шокированная такой, домашней, Флер, простоволосой и распаренной, и жаргонным словечком, конечно. Ей тоже очень жарко, она наматывает волосы на руку и пытается завязать пучок._

_\- Нет, дурочка, нет. То, что нужно, рано или поздно приходит, – Флер наклоняется и дует дочке на макушку, Виктория хихикает, и Луна тоже склоняется посмотреть, скользкий пучок не выдерживает, и их волосы смешиваются на миг. А Флер поворачивает к ней лицо, и улыбается одними глазами._

_«Видишь, ‘лупышка? Только так»_

 

***  
Кислый запах пороха и перца, запах дубленой кожи, застоявшаяся толща зеленоватой воды, неумолчный, бесконечный вопль джунглей, чесотка от укусов. Комары Амазонки не реагировали на британскую магию, она была им не указ, они хотели есть. И странная, странная, полосатая, красно-белая как леденец, колоссальная шея, высунувшаяся из стены зелени, увенчанная малюсенькой головкой с единственным глазом, голубым и невинным, как у ангела. Проводник-магл с шумом и шорохом роняет ружье и бежит прямо в воду по свеженастланной гати, игнорируя возможных аллигаторов. Тонкий голубой язык догоняет его и ловит за шею. Да, это было почти чудо – найти живого Сглаза, колдографии (на заднем плане икающий проводник) принесли ей мировую известность и обеспечили профессией… Почти чудо.

С тех пор ей ни разу не повезло. Ни единого раза. Молодость ушла внезапно, забрав с собой чудеса и надежды, и оставив плохо вспаханное поле голого рацио: планы, достижения, семью, любовника, репутацию, холодную сырую ночь и луну, которая увеличивалась так яростно, словно собиралась этой ночью столкнуться с Землей, покончив со всем раз и навсегда.

***

...Тонкий, первый покров осени, пласты света и листья, просолнеченные наискось, базарная кислящая позолота, карамельное сусальное, перечное лисье... Волосы Флер. Под прядями круглые и гладкие, словно только что очищенные, плечи, сливочный подбородок с ямочкой, прямые, как золотые копья, ресницы. Холеный, мягкий голос, округлые, как плечи, слова, пьянящий запах шелка и кожи – такая вот она, Флер. Легкое, летящее, сухое семя одуванчика, паутина, излохмаченные скалкой льняные стебли, спутанные, как мысли паникера – прическа Полумны, ее вечная досада. Из-под волос торчат розово-белые хрящики ушей и нос, и шелковая косынка на шее, девчоночий вид в тридцать два – это как прикажете понимать? Они встречаются и разговаривают, заговаривают друг другу зубы и молодость, и иногда вспоминают – немного. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не было больно.

\- Ты помнишь, как то’да мы появились в Большом Зале, перед Тремудрым Турниром?

\- Да, о, да. Волшебство, магия, иллюзия, фейерверки, блеск, изящество, красота!

\- Куда все подевалось, Луна, куда. Куда подевался прекрасный Билл – самый лучший, самый сильный. Самый… ‘Ордый.

– Ага.

– Шрамы.

– Угу. Рыжий.

Флер поморщилась. Я даже думала уговорить его сменить масть, сказала она, сейчас на это спокойно смотрят даже в старинных семьях, рыжий, фи… Вуль’арно. Как только семья Уизли породила такого красивого мальчика, как Билл, не представляю. Флер, ты кошмар, сказала Луна. Как Молли еще разговаривает с тобой, не представляю.

\- А она не. Вот как Фреда оплакали, так и не. Как отрезало.

Флер наклонилась к ней, и от глубокой тени в вырезе отчетливо пахнуло духами. Вообще, такая Флер в таком шелковом и таком синем, и таком открытом, подумала Луна, была все же немного слишком для затрапезного паба.

\- Пошли в Котел. Тут на нас смотрят.

Флер фыркнула. Замариную с пикулями, сказала она, всех до единого, и глазом не мор’ну. Все осточертели, все. Распустила благородный узел на затылке, и на спинку стула плеснули волосы – чистым золотом. Казалось, даже по стенам побежали блики, когда она тряхнула головой так, что несколько завитков упали вперед, прошлись по плечам, соскользнули.

\- Пожалуйста, Флер.

Луна легла лицом на скрещенные на столешнице руки. Над ее головой происходил некий разговор, в котором одна сторона выражала надежду на знакомство, а вторая – надежду, что все присутствующие немедленно провалятся в ад. Первая сторона настаивала. Флер внезапно схватилась своей прохладной рукой за локоть Полумны и потянулась к ней, словно никого больше в пабе не было вообще, и сказала: я помню. Тебя, тогда, после Малфой-Мэнора, со всеми, ты была бледная, как ядовитый ‘риб.

 

Луне тоже вспомнился с неприятной отчетливостью подвал Малфой-Мэнора, а потом - участливое личико фарфоровой куклы с синими, как камешки, глазами: «Тебе очень плохо, девочка? По’овори со мной, не молчи»

\- Мы ведь знавали и худшее, старушка, - и Луна поразилась в очередной раз, какая Флер бывает другая.

Это все ширма, осенило ее вдруг (не иначе как лунным светом напекло темя). То, что она сидит сейчас в здесь, и раньше – ее научные статьи, ее проекты и последователи, и еще раньше – полужизнь с Рольфом, и полужизнь с Джорджем, и вообще – все ее полужизни, плоские, как лист упаковочного картона, разрисованные и подписанные. Ей даже захотелось перевернуть их и взглянуть на оборот – а ну, вдруг там подпись автора. И у Флер, вот интересно-то, а что же у Флер?

\- Когда это у тебя случилось? - она так и спросила, оглядываясь – оказывается, они были уже на улице, под ногами все время мешалась брусчатка, было довольно холодно, и с Флер, оказывается, они одного роста. И Флер тоже задала ей вопрос, только молча, и теперь ждала ответа, стоя в лунном свете, призрачном до звона.

Я не знаю, - сказала Луна одними губами, все еще непослушными после поцелуя. – Я не знаю. Ты – слишком.

Я слишком что? Ты слишком все. Ты меня не хочешь? Спросили губы Флер, мягкие губы Флер, сложились в «о», она медленно взяла кисти Полумны, горячие, как в аду, в свои, прохладные.

\- Да, - сказала Луна в гладкую щеку, тоже прохладную и пахнущую мятой и лимонной вербеной. – Да.

И водила губами – да, да, потому что это охлаждало, и еще потому, что боялась вопросов, и еще потому, что если говорить «да», то между ее губами и щекой Флер получалась как бы мягкая, щекочущая занавесь, и еще Луна боялась, что если посмотрит в глаза, то сбежит.

\- Закрой глаза… Пожалуйста.

Флер фыркнула:

\- Да пожалуйста.

Так было проще, и вскоре Луна обнаружила, что водит большими пальцами по скулам Флер (а на пальцах этих неровно обкусаны ногти), а веки Флер вздрагивают и отливают синевой. Завизжали тормоза разворачивающегося автомобиля, и Луна поцеловала Флер, и было – о, да - слишком.

Но она не помнила, как именно.

Удачно: Рольф на сверхурочных, а близнецы у Молли, потому что сегодня она планировала уехать. Сейчас эти ее планы воспринимались, как что-то отдельное от нее, отделенное навсегда, к чему возвращения не будет. Стихийное бедствие по имени Флер Уизли подхватило ее трудами выстроенный рациональный домик, и несло прочь из Канзаса, прочь.

\- Это чья кровать, твое супружеское ложе? Что так узко?

\- Нет, это детская.

Флер пожала плечами, одновременно высвобождая их из платья:  
\- Помоги.

\- Кто бы мне помог, - пробормотала Луна, не двигаясь с места. Света в комнате было – только тезка в окне, и в этом неверном свете Флер завела руки за спину к застежке.

\- Пожалуйста, - Луна взвешивала тяжелое полушарие в ладони, самую середину ладони колол сосок. – Пожалуйста. Хочу еще поцелуй.  
Флер поцеловала ее, оглаживая языком изнутри, шелковым, как у кошки.

\- Пожал… - пробормотала Луна ей в рот, и тут же пальцы Флер скользнули вниз и развели, и нашли и легонько сжали, а второй рукой она прижала Луну к себе, и та почувствовала живот Флер, и вот тут вся ее одубелость испарилась, словно роскошное прохладное тело, которое прижималось к ней сейчас, каким-то образом оправдывало все ее несовершенства, и более того, обещало счастье, да такое, что глупый рай, изобретенный глупыми маглами, покажется надутой пустышкой.

\- Только ведь я тебя не люблю, доро’ая, все равно, - предпредила Флер.

Полумна отбросила волосы за спину и потянулась. Настоящее вокруг надвинулось, половинки сомкнулсь и стали совсем-совсем настоящими, как декорации гениального художника к пьесе, которая никогда не будет написана, никаких сомнений – это ее жизнь.

\- Я смогу с этим жить, Флер. Это легко.

Луна выросла в окне до пределов возможного, заслоняя изрытой золотой поверхностью небо, верхушки деревьев, силуэты домов и легкие ночные облака, а затем в ужасающей, закладывающей уши тишине врезалась в Землю.

Все.

 

_*Хутспа - ивр., означает предельную «борзость»._


End file.
